Professor Zoom (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)
Eobard Thawne, also known as the supervillain Professor Zoom, is a major antagonist in the DC Animated Movie Universe; serving as the main antagonist of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox and Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. He is the archenemy of the Flash, who wants to destroy his enemy and everything he stands for. He is voiced by C. Thomas Howell. History Original Timeline To get Barry's attention, he hires Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, Top, and Captain Boomerang to break into the Flash Museum. This alerts the Flash who fights the Rogues but is eventually tied to a wall by adhesive from one of Captain Boomerang's boomerangs. While the Rogues gloat about their victory, Thawne speeds into the room and reveals himself to Barry as their employer. He reveals that he plans to destroy the museum, calling it a "shrine to Flash's ego", as well as a few city blocks close by. The Rogues are taken by surprise as this was not what they agreed on. When Captain Cold asks what Thawne is talking about as they did not bring any bombs, Thawne reveals that he secretly attached bombs to all their belts. Barry tries to reason with Thawne, stating that he does not need to kill thousands of innocents just to kill him. Thawne acknowledges that he doesn't need to but chose to do so just to make Barry's last moments more agonizing. To save the city, Barry vibrates inside his gel-shackles to liquefy the adhesive just enough to cover Thawne in it as well. Believing that Thawne has to deactivate the bombs to prevent blowing up with them, Barry tells him that he has no other choice. Thawne, however, accepts that bringing down Barry would mean his own death. It does not come that far as the rest of the Justice League enters the building. With her Lasso of Truth, Wonder Woman tries to force Zoom to reveal how to disarm the devices but Zoom just tells them that it is impossible. The rest of the League then bring the Rogues outside the city to disarm the devices without threatening civilian lives. This leaves Barry alone with Zoom whose bomb eventually is the only one active. Barry manages to deactivate it by smashing it somehow. Zoom in then freed from the adhesive and bought to S.T.A.R. Labs by Superman. Before the two lift off, Zoom remarks on how Barry cannot save everyone, at least not those who matter. Flashpoint-Paradox In the alternate universe, Barry, who does not understand what happened, tries to visit Batman. When he finds out that Batman is Thomas Wayne, not Bruce Wayne, he tries to prove that he's Flash. However, his ring does not contain his Flash uniform but the uniform of Zoom. He reveals Zoom's story to Batman before joining up with him. Flash deduces that Thawne must have sped back through time and must thus have altered the history. When Barry attempts to run fast enough to break the Time Barrier, Zoom somehow deliberately stops him from running fast enough by preventing him to harness enough of the Speed Force. While Lois Lane is attacked in London by Amazons of Wonder Woman, Thawne takes out the attackers and saves Lois, who does not see his face because of his speed. Footage of the attack is later sent to Batman who then decides to join the new Justice League to take down Zoom, thereby allowing Barry to restore the original timeline which would mean the survival of his son Bruce. As Thawne expected, Barry and the Justice League then head to London to prevent the war between Wonder Woman and Aquaman. During the final battle in London, Thawne reveals himself to Flash. The two battle throughout the ruined streets of London and Zoom manages to impale Flash's leg with a steel rod and then proceeds to beat him. While Flash is beaten down, Zoom reveals to him that it wasn't him who altered the timeline but Barry, who traveled back in time to save his mother. After gloating over Barry for destroying all, he mocks Barry for not saving JFK or making sure Hitler stayed in Art School but for saving his mother and causing destruction by this act of selfishness. While Barry is forced to see his allies die, Zoom starts beating him up again. He then stops once more, gloating that the so-called hero is responsible for the destruction of the world. To prevent Thawne from harnessing the force Barry needs to go back in time, Batman shoots Thawne in the head. After his nemesis falls to the ground dead, Barry manages to speed off fast enough to restore time and this time lets his mother die as she was meant to, although this results in history still being somewhat altered. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Despite his apparent death, Zoom returns to the new timeline created by Barry Allen's correction of history. Zoom first appears in his hideout with his henchmen Silver Banshee and Blockbuster, where he has a government scientist gives him information on Steel Maxum. When the Suicide Squad tracks Maxum to a strip club in Missouri in order to get the Get Out of Hell Free card, a magical device that allows a person to bypass Hell and enter Heaven, from him, Zoom, Banshee, and Blockbuster attack them. The Squad manages to escape the club in their RV and Zoom gives chase. As they are being chased, Deadshot realizes that something is wrong with Zoom, as he is moving far too slow. Ultimately, Killer Frost slips Zoom up using her powers, and the Squad escapes. Later on, Zoom and his minions come across Steel Maxum, who has been abandoned by the Squad and is being arrested for indecent exposure and presumably kill him and the police officer arresting him. Following Vandal Savage's escape with the card, Zoom expends himself in order to place a tracking device on his ship. While he smiles at his success in doing so, he notices a stream of blood running down from his head. As the Squad prepares to leave Utah, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Killer Frost and bring her to him. He offers Frost a spot on his team, also removing the bomb implanted in her neck, and she eagerly joins. Using the tracer feature of Frost's bomb, Zoom tries to kill the Squad by luring them into a trap and detonating the bomb, although they survive, albeit with Bronze Tiger heavily injured. The Squad, with help from Scandal Savage, track Vandal down to his lair and are captured, before Zoom and his team arrive, defeat Vandal, and freeze the Squad. When Deadshot questions why he has become so slow, Zoom reveals the bullet hole in his head, explaining how Batman had shot him during Flashpoint, and that he used his connection to the Speed Force to expand his life at the cost of having to run slower to prevent physical strain. The dying Zoom tells that it's like operating in a fog, with everything being unreal and warped. Zoom then phases his hand into Vandal Savage's body to retrieve the card, which had been surgically attached by Professor Pyg, killing the immortal in the process. Despite finally succeeding in getting the card, Zoom is betrayed by Killer Frost, who kills Banshee and Blockbuster, freezes him, and takes the card for herself, resulting in Amanda Waller detonating Copperhead's bomb in order to kill them both. Zoom and the remaining Squad members fight for the card, which ends with Zoom taking the card and performing lingchi on Bronze Tiger with a ceremonial dagger and nearly killing him. Deadshot points his guns at Zoom, but Zoom tells Deadshot to try and shoot him, as, regardless if he does or not, he'll die and use the card to get into Heaven. Then, using the last of his strength, Tiger throws the dagger and cuts off Zoom's fingers, making him drop the card. Deadshot immediately riddles Zoom with bullets and kills him for good, giving the card to the dying Tiger afterward. Quotes Gallery ZoomAndRogues.png|Thawne with the Rogues Professor_Zoom_Justice_League_The_Flashpoint_Paradox.jpg ThawneVsBarry.png|Thawne fights Barry ZoomFlashpoint2.png|Zoom gloats over Barry ZoomDead.png|Thawne is killed by Batman ZoomUnmasked.png|Thawne unmasked shows the hole in his head in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay that he is still alive Nice Shot.gif EobardSavage.jpg|Eobard amused by Vandal Savage dying Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Pure Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Flash Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Saboteurs Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Envious Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Necessary Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Leader Category:Suicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Terrorists